villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dan Barrows
Dan Barrows, by his alias Edward is a major antagonist in Clock Tower series. He is a major antagonist in Clock Tower: The First Fear, and the main antagonist of Clock Tower. He is the son of Mary Barrows, the twin brother of Bobby Barrows, and the second Scissorman. He was voiced by Terry Osada in the game. voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Drama CD. In addition, he was also voiced by Akio Ōtsuka as Scissorman in the Drama CD. Biography Past When Mary Barrows gives birth to a pair of twins, Dan and Bobby, they were not human, they discovered as demons by a doctor name, Walter Simpson who was the one who helps Mary give birth to the twins. He tried to kill the twins, but he was sealed in a padded room where he died of suffocation. ''Clock Tower: First Fear'' Jennifer enters an area of the cave, where she discovers the humongous Dan Barrows, hidden within curtains - this is the "Cradle Under the Star". At that point, the awakened Dan chases down Jennifer to a steep cliff. She successfully climbs over, but accidentally knocking down a can of kerosene which splashes onto a nearby candle. This triggers an explosion and burns up Dan, and Jennifer rides an elevator in the catacombs. ''Clock Tower'' Jennifer meets Kay Satterwhite, a teacher at Jennifer's past orphanage, and another Edward, an orphaned boy who claims he also survived the Barrows Mansion incident, although Jennifer does not remember him. While Jennifer is walking to the date she hears footsteps and runs into the park around the university where she informs the guard that somebody is following her, but then the guard is killed by Scissorman. Jennifer goes into the university and hides. She then finds the dead bodies of another guard and Rose but she escapes using a ladder. The next day, Jennifer and Helen tell Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. Chapter Two (if Helen) Helen is attacked by Scissorman in the library. Helen locates the Demon Idol and escapes. The Barrows Castle The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Jennifer is captured by Scissorman (who turns out to be Harris) who was told by the real Scissorman that if he caught Jennifer she would be his, but Harris is killed by the real Scissorman. Jennifer then goes into the room with Kay's corpse and the Scissorman (who is really Dan Barrows, Bobby Barrows' brother that Jennifer blew up) who is looking to avenge his brother and mother, but before he can kill Jennifer, Nolan comes in and tells her to run. She puts the statue in a hole and a door is revealed. Jennifer then casts the door spell to open the door. A vortex then opens and Jennifer holds onto the rail but Dan or Scissorman holds onto Jennifer. She then stabs him in the face with the dagger and he falls into the vortex, dying as the door closes then Nolan pulls her up as the castle falls down, trapping Jennifer and Nolan. After the talk, they kiss and start a relationship. They are then rescued by Helen. Gallery Images Da_victory%27s_artwork.png|Dan Barrows DannOpeningUglyAF.png|Dan seen in the intro of Clock Tower. DanRunJen.gif|Jennifer running from Dan. ScissormanChair.gif|Edward seen as Scissorman watching TV. JenniferEndingC.gif|Edward in Ending C. EdwardBlood.png|Edward in Ending D. Videos Clock Tower The First Fear Ending S Part 4 - Dan Barrows, The Big Purple Baby! Clock Tower Final Scenario (Scissorman) Trivia *Being the child of Mary Barrows, he bears some resemblance to her, such as his blonde hair. *His name possibly comes from Edward Scissorhands, considering how the names sound similar. However, it is likely just a coincidence. *In the novelization, Kay tries to warn Helen Maxwell that Scissorman is coming after Jennifer. Immediately after this, it is implied Edward telepathically possesses Kay, causing Kay to bleed from her mouth. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranormal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil